LIFE and DEATH
by Zakari Harish
Summary: This the intro to a interesting sister story me and my moirail are doing. These two separate lines each have their own main character, Living In Finer Endings (LIFE) is from my OC's POV; her name is Zakari Harish. Dying Evenly And Through Hell (DEATH) is from my moirails OC's POV; her name is Talina Weigel. The rest will fall into place in the chapters following! Enjoy!


A lone troll was looking towards the sky, its inky blackness holding a gross oily shine to it. The clouds red and sticky looking like tar, she looked towards the crimson pillars ahead of her, leading to a large stone bed. Spewing a slur of curses, she watched as her friend lay down.

"Not yet! I said not yet!" She growled, her evening gown like dress ripped at the bottom, this planet wasn't an easy one that's for sure. She had fought against large black and white beasts that had taken the malformed shapes of dragons and tigers; sometimes both. Its oil seas and deserted land leaving the planet in eerie silence. Red sand would drift into the oil seas and would stain it a light red only for a moment before the oil dispelled the color. Save for the endangered consorts of the lands, simple albino weasels that had pointed the way to the pillars, there was nothing else but her, Tally, and the underlings on this empty planet. This planet was the seeming opposite of her own, they were put in these planets after entering the game, this game would destroy Earth and force them to risk their lives to create a new universe to let life go on.

She ran up the path up to the bed, her heart racing, bright blood was dripping from her battered body; her breaths came in pants. Here was when everything went silent, the only sound she heard was the slap of her slippers against the natural crimson rock and the blood roaring in her ears.

"Tally! Wait!" She screamed, this was the last thing she wanted. It wasn't time yet, everything was going too fast. Tally wasn't supposed to be there for another two weeks, they weren't ready for these powers; she was a symbol of that. She had already ruined many things on her own planet that had left it dead and abandoned, she couldn't go back, her consorts would surely turn against her.

"Please! Wait!" Her voice cracked, tears pricked at her eyes. Not of sadness no, these tears were of anger. Her hands shook with fear and fury; her chest tightened with the sight of the top of the stairs: scared she would be too late. She made it to the top and all the noise came back, the thunderous explosions of the land catching fire, the seas of oil burning. She coughed hard trying to expel the unclean air from her lungs. She had no idea how Thalia was so at home here, it hurt her to breath the longer she stayed; the silence was deafening to her, her land was filled with music and was lighter than this black and red planet.

"T-Tally! Wake up!" Her shadow was thrown over the bed as fires came together into one planet engulfing mass. Her dinesen had told her this would happen, the large beast had warned her but she didn't believe her; Athena had said that Tally's planet would be destroyed; the goddess knew everything. She frantically looked around for anything to wake Thalia up. Her mind raced and the only thing that came to mind was a single phrase, said, what seemed hundreds of sweeps ago, 'Nothing can come between our friendship Tally! No matter what, nothing can break us apart!'. She quickly pushed it out of her mind, the last thing she wanted to hear was her ignorant self. Her past self had died and she was the powerful troll-no. She had no right to call herself that anymore, she was a monster; the perfect killing machine, Tally would be one soon as well.

The female shook her head, "No… No… No no no no NO NO NO!" Her tightly clenched fists pressed to her temples, her hunched posture thrown back as she screamed into the oily sky, her tears spilling down her cheeks and down her neck. "I-I can't! Please, don't make me!" Her strangled cries fell on deaf ears as inky black dragon-faced enemies started to file in closer through the flames, their thick hides and fur seeming flame resistant, her eyes snapped open and she knew she only had one choice. She instantly hated herself for thinking of this course of action, her powers over death were clouding her thinkpan and altering her thoughts. The last shining ray of her former self shone through making her press a hand to her chest her heart; hurt at the thought of what she had to do.

"I'm sorry… So so sorry!" Only her past self would say sorry, it was a bad habit of hers before she changed, she hadn't said sorry since waking up on her own stone bed; every ounce of sympathy and compassion gone from her core.

In a split second everything stopped, time itself stood frozen in crisp anticipation, the trolls' new found power rushing to her in a surge of unexpected, unwanted, emotion. Her hands came together in an ear splitting crack above her sleeping comrade, black and brown streaks of lightning coming together at the sleeping girl in such a explosion the underlings coming forth from the fire were pushed back into the oily seas from whence spawned. Her body shook with the force, she choked, her lungs filling with sticky fluid; she coughed out a lungfull of blood over the edge of the pillar. Her sleeve wiped her lips and chin not helping much at all being it was already soaked in blood.

Tally lay on the quest bed, the quest being fulfilled. Her limp lifeless body was overcome by a swarm of magenta hummingbirds; they had appeared out of thin air. Her friend had killed her, she could control death; she was Death. She was lifted only a few meters above the stone before the swarm fused with her body, bright white light; contrasting the dark, smokey, planet, erupted from Thalia's body making the other cover her eyes. She hissed and cowered away from it, her blood soaked sleeves leaving her face streaked in more of her own bright blood. The light faded as Tally drifted back down onto the bed. The blood soaked girl stood shakily, the blood-loss taking its toll but it would not kill her. Even if it did her god-like powers would simply bring her back, for dying of blood-loss was neither just nor heroic.

It was then, there when what seemed to have ended; started again. The light compressed inside the smaller females' body, seemingly making her glow. Her dress similar in style to her moirails was contrasting only in colors and the symbol on their fronts. The green Life aspect, a shining symbol on the breast of her dress, appeared brighter against the light tan top half. She sat up in a daze as air began to fill her lungs; the other watched in amazement as she stood up from the stone bed.

"T-Tally?" Her voice barely audible as she called out to her companion. She stood to her full height standing a few feet away; she towered over her friend, seven inches taller. As Tally looked over herself, her confusion turned to horror as she realized what she had become.

Tally looked back at her moirail, the one she trusted the most, and stared at her with disgust.

"Zakari… What have you done?!"


End file.
